Unwritten
by Duckfic
Summary: Spike has always had a crush on Rarity, but when his heart is broken, a certain mare is there for him... Disclaimer: Tons of Spikelight, AKA an underrated ship. XD
1. Chapter 1

**Unwritten**

 _(AKA The first official Spikelight ship story)_

Chapter 1

It was morning in Equestria. The light was shining into Twilight's room. Waking up, she yawned and used her wings to lift herself off her bed. She had a lot of stuff she needed to take care of, but she wasn't sure what to start with. Spike was still asleep, snoring in a way Twilight found adorable. Slowly, she walked over to his bed and smiled, watching the gentle rise-and-fall of his chest. Twilight smiled at her assistant's calm nature. She sat there for several seconds, until Spike started to get woken up by sunlight flooding the room. As Spike began to stir, Twilight quickly galloped out of the room and went down to the kitchen to make breakfast, hoping he hadn't noticed her. _Why couldn't I move?_ she wondered, remembering how she had wasted almost a minuite by watching Spike sleep. She however, shrugged it off, and started to make breakfast. Spike emerged a few seconds later, with a relaxed look on his face.

"Hey Twilight! What's up?"

Twilight let out a yawn and flipped the pancake. "The roof is, silly. You get a good night's sleep?"

Spike nodded, and grabbed a toothpick and started using it between his teeth. He wasn't really sure what the point was, but it was a bit of a habbit he had developed. Twilight brought a stack pancakes to the table, but when she set them down, she didn't see Spike.

"Spike? Where are you? I have pancakes!" she called, looking around. "I made them special for you!"

A few seconds later, Spike came downstairs wearing a tacky outfit that kind of looked like something a jester would wear if he was rich. "Sorry," he apoligized. "I was just putting my loot suit on."

Twilight narrowed her eyes. "Your what?"

Spike rolled his eyes. "It's this thing you wear to get girls to notice you. And something tells me Rarity is going to notice me."

Twilight groaned. "Spike, there's more to wooing a mare than a tacky outfit. I'm a mare, why don't you ask me for advice?"

Spike thought for a second. "Hmm...good idea...hey Twilight, can I ask you something?"

Twilight facehoofed herself, and after eating an awkward breakfast, sat Spike down and started talking to him.

"The first thing you need to do is talk to her and make her feel important." Twilight explained; "Kind of like yesterday when you conforted Fluttershy when she lost her Ice cream cone. "To be fair, just treat Rarity like she's me, only you want to ask her out on a date."

Spike thought for a couple seconds. "Got it. Treat Rarity well and make her feel important. Gee, it's not like I don't already do that." he said the last sentance with a smote of arragance.

Without giving her a chance to reply, Spike got up, put his loot suit back on, and walked out the door.

"Sorry Twilight, but I think I've got this." he said, half out loud, half to himself. Spike began to walk down the road to Rarity's house. As he continued his tread, he started to feel guilty. He had ignored Twilight when she had been trying to help him, and hadn't even thanked her for breakfast. But he forced the feelings of guilt away as he knocked on Rarity's door. So what if Twilight wanted to lecture him? He wasn't an idiot.

Spike didn't get a reply, but he noticed the door was unlocked. Part of him told him he shouldn't go in, but his curosity finally won over, and he opened the door very quietly. The shop was empty, but he saw a light in one of the rooms upstairs. Slowly tiptoeing further, he started hearing hearing wispering. Spike starting walking slowly upstairs, and stopped in front of the door. _I shouldn't do this._ The sane part of him argued. Spike however, couldn't stop now. The wispering had gotten louder, and he could make out Rarity's voice...and somepony he didn't reconize.

Spike peeped in, slowly. His heart stopped when he saw Rarity. Rarity was making out with a large brown unicorn stallion, and to his horror, they spotted him. The stallion jerked his head away, and glared at dragon.

"Who are you?!" he shouted, using his magic to grab Spike and slam him up against the wall. "Why were you spying on us?!"

Spike shuddered in fear. He tried to break free, but it was no use. The stallion was pissed, and Spike knew he had no choice but to open up his feelings.

 **To Be Continued...**

Link to My Youtube Channel: channel/UCfbbZc4xijpPcRGuPeZW2vA/featured


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"I'm sorry!" Spike shouted, trying to break free. "It's just...I...came over here to seewhatwasgoingon!" he gasped. Rarity looked at him guiltilly, knowing that he hadn't meant any harm. "Blazer Hooves, please let him go. He's just my friend, and he didn't know that you were here." she begged, tugging at his back leg. Spike had no idea what Rarity was doing here. Was this some sort of sick prank?

Blazer Hooves whipped around to face her and struck Rarity across the face. "Listen up, bitch," he spat. "I thought I told you not to take that tone with me!" Rarity let out a sob, and let her head droop to the ground. _What is going on?_ Spike wondered in horror, as Blazer turned back to face him, his fury changing to icy calm. _How does Rarity know this freak?_ Spike wondered. Suddenly, Blazer's horn glowed a yellowish color, and a yellow beam struck inside of Spike's throat. Spike felt an agonizing sensation, as he wailed in pain. Rarity let out a shreak of horror, and tried to stop Blazer from what he was doing. "Please don't hurt him! I'll do anything you say!" she shreaked, breaking down into tears. Blazer stopped using his magic and turned to face her. "Anything?"

Rarity sobbed and nodded. Blazer looked thoughtful, then shoved Rarity on her bed. He then looked at her. "Wait for me while I dispose of this shitwad from the premises."

Spike let out a gasp of horror, realizing what was going to happen to Rarity once he was kicked out. "You won't get away with doing that to her!" Spike choked, tears welling up in his eyes. "She'll get away eventually, or, or...I'll tell Twilight!"

Blazer let out a laugh. "You're not going to do anything. And good luck getting help when I leave." he sneered, picking up Spike, and casting another spell. This time, he shot a beam that struck Spike in the heart. Although it didn't hurt, Spike felt his mind slowwing down. It was some kind of spell that put it's victim to sleep for many hours. After what felt like eterninty, Blazer stopped, and started carring Spike downstairs. "Have a nice day, kid." he jeered, opening the door, and giving Spike one more vicious punch, before flinging him out.

"Now," Blazer said in Spike's ear. "I'm going to go back and do something with your little friend. But don't worry, she'll still be...a flipping brat when I'm done...just a little more ashamed. Let's just say our relationship is going towards the deep end."

Spike was in so much pain he couldn't even cry, he just laid there and released tears. He heard the door slam behind him, and he closed his eyes, and passed out.

Hours passed, and Spike started to fade somewhat back towards conciousness, but did not fully re-awaken.

"How did Spike end up like this?"

"I don't know, I found him like this in the middle of a field when I was feeding my bird friends, Twilight."

"This isn't a normal injury, It's a blast from a magical spell. Something OR-somepony did something to your assistant."

"Spike, it's me Twilight. Please Spike, wake up..."

"Has anypony seen Rarity?"

"Rarity hasn't been seen by anyone since last night. Sweetie Belle was at a sleepover, and when she came home this afternoon, she didn't see anypony."

After about a day of being unconcious, Spike started coming to.

Twilight had been watching Spike the whole night, trying to make him feel better in any way she could. She was with him when he woke up, and was so excited to see him ok, that the nurses had to pull her off of him for hugging him to the point where he could barely breathe.

"Spike, what happened to you?" she asked, genuine fear in her voice. Spike looked at her closer. She had no idea of anything about what had happened. But he didn't want to talk about it right now.

"I don't want to talk about it right now, Twi...too terrible...Rarity's gone..." he said, not even caring that his sentances didn't make much sense.

Twilight leaned up to face him. "I understand you were through a lot. But you need to talk to me, Spike. You know where Rarity is?"

Spike was about to talk, when he let out a cough, letting out a small jet of saliva and blood from his mouth.

Twilight let out a wail of terror, and her wings started flapping like crazy. There was terror in her eyes, as though she thought Spike was about to die in front of her.

Spike managed to let out a weak smile. "I'm not doing to die on my best friend today." he told her, smiling as he wiped a tear from her eye. "I promise."

Twilight let out another sob, although her face had hope in it. "You're my best friend too, Spike, and you allways will be."

Spike managed to lean up a little. "Twilight...can you bring me some gems?"

Twilight nodded. "Anything for my Spikey-wikey." she said, kissing him on the cheek, and running off as quickly as possible.

Spike's mind suddenly snapped as she had shut the door. _She called me Spikey-wikey and kissed me on the cheek! That's something Rarity does-DID. Does...she?_ ...no, she couldn't. Twilight was just his friend. She was just worried for him, that was it. He told himself, breathing calmly. However, before Twilight made it back with the gems, Spike started to fall asleep again. _Stay awake_ , his mind told him. But his body wasn't going to let that happen, and before he knew it, he was out.

 **To be Continued...**

Link to my channel: channel/UCfbbZc4xijpPcRGuPeZW2vA


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Spike was awoken by Twilight the next morning for breakfast.

"Spikey! Spikey-wikey! I brought you gems!" Twilight said, gently waking him up.

Spike let out a yawn, feeling a lot better than he had last night. In fact, he felt like he had before...what had happened yesterday.

Spike sat up. "What happened? I feel so much better?"

Twilight smiled. "Oh, I cast a healing spell on you. You were injured by a unicorn magic blast."

Spike smiled. "Thanks for the gems, Twi, and for healing me."

Twilight nodded. "You're welcome, Spikey-wikey. Now look, I know you don't want to talk about it, but I want to know who hurt you."

Spike sighed. "I don't know about right now..."

Twilight's eyes glared coldly. "Spikey, I want to know. There's no way I'm going to let whoever did this to you get away with it."

Spike gulped at her cold tone. Finally, he spoke. "All right, Twi, I'll tell you. So, it started when I left the house last morning wearing that tacky outfit. By the way, I'm sorry that I didn't listen to your advice, you were probably right."

Twilight smiled. "It's okay, Spikey, I forgive you. I'm sorry I was so harsh on you."

Spike nodded and continued. "Okay, then I got to Rarity's and I knocked on the door, but there wasn't anyone there." His throat became a little hoarse with pain as he continued. "She didn't answer, so I walked inside and then upstairs because I saw a light on. But then..." he let out a sob as he continued. "I-I saw Rarity kissing this one brown unicorn...he was...awful. He grabbed me up against a wall and started hurting me...Rarity tried to get him to stop, but he wouldn't listen. He told her that he would kill me if she didn't do anything he said, then-then he threw me out and I don't remember anything after that..."

Twilight had a horrified look on her face. As if she barely beleived what she had heard. Finally, she walked over to Spike. "It's okay," she wispered. "I promise we'll find him. So do you think Rarity is with him now?"

Spike nodded. At first he didn't really think about much, until he realized something. Rarity was a unicorn. Why hadn't she tried to use her magic to save him? And how had she met that jerkass? Something told Spike that Rarity must not be as kind or generious as he had thought. That sudden thought caused anger to start to build in the young dragon.

"This is all her fault!" he wailed. "She could have u-used her magic to stop him, but she just-barely did anything!"

Spike expected a scolding from Twilight about not judging somebody's actions, but instead or scolding him, Twilight nodded. "Maybe you're right. Rarity's not a pushover, and she's not stupid. Maybe she isn't our friend after all."

Spike gulped. "You mean, she's bad?"

Twilight put a hoof up to her muzzle. "It's completely a possibility."

Spike shuddered, his remaining hope crumbled. "Why, why..." he began, but faded off, and started crying. "Twilight, thank you for helping me," he snifled. "But I need to be alone."

Twilight nodded, and kissed him on the cheek. "Feel better, Spikey-wikey."

Spike was jerked out of his sadness for a jolt of confusion. _Why does she keep calling me that and kissing me? She's still like Twilight, but also kind of like Rarity if she liked me even more...WAIT...no, Twilight just likes me as a friend. She's just concerned for me._ Spike told himself this for the second time, and didn't think much of it. He just sat there in scilence for almost an hour, his thoughts spinning.

Finally, Twilight came back in. "Spike." she said. "I have some good news. The unicorn you saw was spotted with Rarity in Dodge City. They're not there anymore, but we have a feeling we know where to look for them."

Spike smiled. "That's a releif." he muttered, sitting up.

"Also...we have some friends here to see you." Twilight said. Suddenly, a group of dragons and the majority of the mane six entered. Spike reconized Fluttershy, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Ember, a short fat dragon, and _...Garble?_

"Why-how did you get the dragons here?" asked Spike. Ember chuckled. "Your friend Rainbow Dash managed to get the news out fast."

Spike looked at Garble nervously "But...why did he come? He hates me!"

Garble grinned. "Oh I hate you all right, but it just so happens I also like me a little drama now and then." Turning to Twilight he grinned. "By the way, Spike's nerdy friend, just wanted to say, I don't usually go for ponies, but that mane is really sexy. What do you do with it?"

Twilight gave him an icy glare, and Rainbow Dash turned to face him.

"Are you hitting on my friend?" she asked, shoving him.

Garble grinned, and shoved her. "Maybe I am, you whiny brat."

Spike suddenly burped up a letter. On it, was a note:

Dear Spike, hope you feel better soon. Next time I come to ponyville, I'll bring you something Special.

Love, Celestia.

The rest of the ponies and dragons read it. When it got to Garble, he snatched it from Rainbow Dash. "So this is how you ponies send your stupid letters. Using this deformed freak. He'll be lucky if he ever flies or breathes fire!"

Applejack punched him in the side. "I've had just 'bout enough of you being a jackass. Either be kind, or get out!"

Garble snorted. "Whatever, he knows he's a little baby. Little Spikey's crush left him for a stallion who's probably cooler. I'll start respecting you when a girl-pony or dragon-kisses you on the lips." With that, he laughed and walked away.

The rest of the room occupants looked at each other in amazement. As Spike began to cry, Rainbow Dash went over to hug him. "Spike," she wispered. "I'll let you kiss me if you want."

Spike snifled. "Thanks Rainbow Dash, but I could never live with myself if I made my friend do something they weren't happy with."

Rainbow Dash was about to object, saying that Spike was the coolest guy she knew, but Twilight gave her tail a jerk with her magic.

"Rainbow Dash, I know you're trying to be nice, but you're not helping." Twilight Sparkle said, opening the door. "If you want to help, get Garble back here and make him apoligize."

Rainbow Dash nodded. "Come on guys! Let's go kick some dragon ass!"

Twilight glared at her. "We're not trying to beat him up...at least not that much. So don't get any ideas."

Rainbow Dash nodded.

Ember and the fat dragon looked at each other.

"We probably should head back." Ember said.

The fat dragon nodded his head.

"Okay," Twilight replied. "Have a safe trip back."

Both dragons nodded, and left.

"We'll be back." Rainbow Dash said, as she and all the other ponies except for Twilight left.

Once they were gone, Spike closed his eyes. He was amazed by the extremes that had just gone through. The last ten minuites had been some of the most extreme moments of his life on an emotional level. But what he didn't know is the extremeness wasn't about to end...

 **To Be Continued...**

Link To channel: channel/UCfbbZc4xijpPcRGuPeZW2vA


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Spikey, I'm sorry he was so mean to you..." Twilight told Spike, climbing on his bed next to him. "We'll make him say sorry."

Spike nodded. "Thanks, Twilight."

Twilight lifted his head. "You know, Spikey-wikey, it's all right. I've never gotten kissed on the lips before either. Do I look like a wimp?"

Spike shook his head. "But you're not a guy! You're not looked down on by everyone because you never smooched a guy! Maybe...I should have just kissed Dash."

Twilight nodded. "Spikey, I understand. But you don't have to be upset. Maybe...some mare-any girl-will...kiss you eventually."

Spike looked at her in confusion. "Twilight, why do you keep calling me Spikey or Spikey-Wikey, and by the way, why do you keep kissing me on the cheek?"

Twilight bit her lip, and looked away from Spike. "I-I don't think we should talk about that."

Spike wasn't going to deal with another roadblock in the way of his question. Finally, he glared up at her. "Twilight, I told you what happened to me, and now I want an answer."

Finally, Twilight sighed. "Spike, it's something that could change your view on me forever. It's kind of like...how when you wanted to impress Rarity, only imagine that you're Rarity, and I'm you..."

Spike jolted back when he realized what she meant. "Twilight...do you like me?"

Twilight shook her head. "Spike, I don't like you, I...love you."

This time Spike almost fell against the headboard of the bed he was so shocked. "You...love me?"

Twilight started to cry, when she realized that she had said too much. Her ears drooped and she expected to be laughed at.

"Twilight, I'm not mad at you. Honestly, I don't know what to say, but I'm not mad."

"Really?" she said, holding back tears.

Spike nodded, and pulled her closer. "Twilight, I know how you feel. I felt the same way about Rarity...but...here we are now...everything seems different."

Twilight nodded. "I know how you feel." Letting out a shudder, as though she was about to do something she would regret, smiled.

"Twilight?"

Twilight started leaning closer towards Spike, her muzzle getting close to his lips.

Spike tried to move back, but he found himself cornered against the bed. _Don't make Twilight go through what you went through_ , a voice whispered in his head. _She cares about you, and you care about her, go for it!_ Finally, he closed his eyes and moved towards her. Spike felt a sense of hope and amazement rise up in him, as he felt a new feeling, as though he could finally feel joy again.

Without warning, the door to the room, opened, and a set of gasps were let out by the mane six members that had left just a moment ago and Garble.

Spike felt Twilight shudder, but she didn't try to break away from the kiss, so he didn't either.

Finally, the silence was broken by Pinkie Pie bursting into laughter. "Oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh! You never said Spike would get a kiss on the lips, and right now he's getting kissed!"

Garble let out an angry snarl. "You're wasting your time with him, pony! Why kiss some looser?"

Twilight's eyes flared, and she gently pushed Spike aside. "I don't know. Maybe you're just jealous."

Garble let out a laugh. "Me?"

Twilight nodded. "Yes, I said you. You're a whiny baby who probably never got kissed by anyone. Get lost, you loveshy bitch."

The entire room except for Garble started laughing, and Garble ran off, crying.

For a few seconds, nobody said anything. Spike was just siting there in amazement. Twilight may have just been his friend this morning, but he couldn't keep it a lie to himself any longer; he had a crush on Twilight. He would probably never sort things out with Rarity, and now there was a new mare, who cared for him greatly, who was there for him.

Twilight looked back at Spike. "Well...I'm sorry about me kissing you...but...at least something good happened..."

Spike said nothing, wondering what the alicorn's reaction would be.

"Oh Spike, I'm so sorry!" she sobbed, her eyes watering. "Please, I'll do anything you want!"

Spike thought for a moment. "Twilight..."

Twilight looked up at him. "Yes?"

"Will you go out on a date with me?"

Twilight froze. "Are you playing...a joke on me? Are you still angry with me?"

Spike shook his head. "Look Twilight, I may not...love you, but you've always been really sweet to me. You're kind, beautiful, awkward, shy...and perfect-" Spike gulped, his confidence lowering as he had slipped to far. "I mean pretty cool!" he lied. "So look, what I'm trying to say is, will you go out on a date-"

"Yes!" she said, hugging him. "I'd love too! And I promise to stop calling you Spikey-wikey!"

Spike frowned. "You don't have to, I think it's cute when you call me that."

Pinkie suddenly butted in. "Aww...he likes you! You two should kiss again! I'll take a picture for my scrapbook!"

"Knock it off." Applejack scolded, glaring at her.

Twilight smiled. "Okay, Spikey, if that's what you want."

Suddenly, Fluttershy piped up. "Oh Spike, this sounds romantic and all, but where are you to going to go?"

Spike smiled. "I have a few ideas."

 **To Be Continued...**

Link to my channel: channel/UCfbbZc4xijpPcRGuPeZW2vA


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Spike looked at himself in the mirror. He had no idea what he was going to do for his date, or where he was going. He had two options to how to find out; he could ask Applejack, since she would be the only one of the mane six who could help him without the chance of causing him embarrassment (he wasn't going to ask Twilight, no duh). Or he could just hope for the best. Finally, taking a breath, he decided to ask Applejack. Walking down the road, he finally came up to the farm, where Applejack was repairing a wind turbine.

"Howdy, Spike." she said, not taking her head off of what she was doing.

Spike smiled and handed her a wrench. "Hey Applejack, can I ask you something?"

Applejack nodded. "Sure Spike. But please make it quick. I'm busy."

Spike gulped. "Well, I was wondering if you could give me any advice on my date for my date with Twilight."

Applejack thought for a moment. "I'm not Twilight, so ah can't say for her, but if this was my date, I would want to have fun."

Spike nodded. "Gotcha, AJ. Thanks!"

"No problem." Applejack replied.

With this information, Spike hurried back and started making plans.

A few hours later, Spike was ready for his date. He had his suit from the gala to wear, and Fluttershy had helped him with a few little things. Spike hadn't seen Twilight, but he assumed she was getting ready in her room, so he knocked on the door.

"Twilight! It's me, Spike. You-er ready?"

He heard a little giggle, and the door opened. Spike let out a gasp when he saw Twilight. Twilight had on a really pretty yellow dress from "Sweet & Elite" and her hooves had been shined, and her eyes shined...

"Uh..." Spike said, nervously, as she guided his hand to her hoof.

Smiling, Twilight was the first to break the silence. "You nervous?"

Spike gulped, and let out a nervous grin as he gripped her hoof tighter. "A little, I guess. You look really pretty."

Twilight laughed and kissed Spike on the cheek. "Aw thanks, you look really cute too."

Spike remembered how he used to hate being called cute. He now found it ironic that he was now enjoying the attention and pet names.

Twilight looked at Spike with a curious look. "So...Spikey, where are we gonna go?"

Spike grinned. "Oh, I sent us up reservations at a special restaurant in Canterlot."

Twilight looked surprised. "Really? That's impressive. But how did you get that taken care of? And how are we going to get there in time?"

Spike had a cocky grin. "Oh, I have a few friends there that work there. And as for getting there..." he paused, gently grabbing one of Twilight's wings, causing her to blush, "I think you can manage...if you-er think you can."

Twilight nodded, and used her magic to help Spike get on her back, before they flew away towards Canterlot.

Spike was excited and overwhelmed by Twilight's flight improvements. The alicorn had grown much better at flying, and was now speeding across the countryside.

After a little while, they arrived at the restaurant, and went inside. Spike nodded to a Fancy Pants, who was also in the restaurant, and the two sat down.

A mustached waiter came up to them. "What will you two be hav-oh Princess Twilight! Your majesty!" he said, bowing to her.

Twilight smiled. "Thank you for your politeness sir. Spike, have you figured what you want yet?"

Spike nodded. "I'll take the deluxe tacos. Question though; can I get them with gems on them?"

The waiter looked at Twilight. "Well, we don't normally make that, but I'm sure we can make you an exception."

Spike grinned, as the waiter turned towards Twilight. "How about you?"

Twilight pointed at the special. "I'll take that."

The waiter nodded. "Very good, princess. I'll have those out as soon as possible."

The two started waiting, and after about twenty minutes, they received their food.

Spike found that his drink was water with ground-up gems to flavor it. His food was quite delicious.

As for Twilight, she took a sip of her drink, which suddenly surprised her.

Twilight let out a little bit of a laugh. "Spike, they gave me alcohol."

 **To Be Continued...**

Link to my channel: channel/UCfbbZc4xijpPcRGuPeZW2vA


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Rarity and Blazer were walking down a streetway. Rarity had gotten beaten and molested several times since Blazer had forced her to leave her home, and although nothing too bad had happened to her besides being touched uncomfortably and getting physically injured, Blazer was too clever to let her get away. He had threatened to kill Sweetie Belle if Rarity left, so she went along with it. The two had made it to Canterlot, because Blazer knew nobody would look for them there.

"Hurry the hell up." he hissed, jerking her foreleg so hard she gasped in pain. Rarity was trying to keep up, but the physical abuse was taking a toll on her.

The two made it into a fancy restaurant. They were then sent to a table. While waiting, Blazer forced Rarity to wear a hat so nobody would recognize her. They were sitting down, when suddenly, Rarity spotted two familiar figures. _Twilight and Spike?_

Blazer had noticed too, and grabbed Rarity and forced her downwards so they couldn't be seen.

Rarity tried to get away, but Blazer used his magic to weaken her, changing her mind to give up. Blazer had also given her a sore throat using magic, so she couldn't call out for help.

"Don't think about getting away." he sneered, jerking her mane so hard some hairs came out.

It hurt so bad Rarity let out a shriek and began crying, but the only noise that came out was a whimper.

Rarity, letting out another sniffle, turned to see what Spike and Twilight were doing.

"This is a pretty cool date, Spike. You really hooked us up."

Rarity's mouth dropped open. "What?"

Spike let out a chuckle. "Pinkie's not the only one who knows a lot of ponies."

Twilight suddenly slid out of her seat to give Spike a peck on the cheek before returning to her seat.

Rarity felt her heart break. Blazer had noticed her sobbing, and smiled.

"I love seeing you in pain." he whispered, jerking her tail.

Rarity just collapsed into her seat, refusing to move, unable to think. So many thoughts were buzzing through her head that she couldn't do anything. Blazer suddenly forced her up, and made her walk out of the restaurant.

"Come on, you pathetic weakling."

Rarity continued to sob, and tried to pull away, but she was no match.

Blazer drug her away from her only chance to get away, while Spike and Twilight were oblivious.

Back at a hotel room, Rarity tried to beg with Blazer to let her go.

"Please Blazer, I'm sorry if I ever did anything to you. I never meant to hurt you...I just like Spike. If you let me go, we can still be friends...I'll get you help."

Blazer laughed, and used his magic to tie her to a chair. Rarity didn't even try to fight, she was surprised.

"Oh Rarity, you never did anything wrong. I don't even love you...I love your _body_!"

Rarity let out a gasp, as he started to rub his hooves against her legs, and whispered in her ears:

"You will always be mine."

 **To Be Continued...**

Link to my channel: channel/UCfbbZc4xijpPcRGuPeZW2vA


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Spike and Twilight laughed at the fact that Twilight was given wine.

The two finally calmed down, and smiled at each other.

Twilight grinned. "I'm going to try it."

Spike narrowed his eyes. "Oh...okay. Are you sure that's safe?"

Twilight rolled her eyes. "Come on Spike, what's the worse that could happen?" Inside, she knew the possible dangers, but she was afraid that Spike wouldn't think she was cool if she was scared of a little wine.

Twilight started gulping it down, and finished it pretty quickly.

Spike smiled. "Wow Twi, that was impressive."

Twilight smiled. "Thanks, Spike." she said, leaning over to kiss him on the cheek again.

After finishing their dinner, the two went back home, due to the fact that a storm was coming.

Watching the rain, the two became bored.

"This is boring." Spike said, letting out a yawn.

Twilight let out a smile. "I know how to make things more interesting. We could read a story together."

Spike nodded. "Ok."

Twilight brought out a romance drama story called the Stallion of Monte Canterlot, and opened it up, and began reading it with Spike. After a little while, Spike noticed Twilight moving closer to him. After a little more while, Twilight suddenly brought her wing around Spike, and pulled him until the two were practically cuddling.

Spike was barely noticing the increasing affection though, he was enjoying the story with her. Suddenly, he was broken from enjoyment when Twilight pressed her lips to his, and started holding him tighter.

Suddenly, their kiss was disturbed by a banging on the door. It was Applejack. The two didn't answer the door at first though, they knew that it wasn't that important, Spike had seen she wasn't in a hurry.

They were about to answer the door, when Applejack peeped in through the window, and shouted when she say them kissing.

"Whoo-ie! Ah see your date went well!"

"It did." Spike said, pulling away from Twilight.

"Y'all gonna let me in so I can tell you something?"

The two nooded, and Twilight opened the door.

"All right ya two, we got a lead on where Rarity might be. Some of the undercover ponies saw them at the restaurant y'all went too."

Twilight and Spike looked at each other in shock. "What?"

Applejack nodded. "That's what ah said."

Spike leaned closer towards to Applejack. "Well do they know where she went?"

"Nope."

Spike felt anger grip him, not anger for love-Twilight was special to him now- but still anger due to the fact that a friend of his was still missing, and a monster of a stallion was on the loose.

"Let's go, Twilight." Spike said.

Twilight cocked her head in confusion. "Where? We don't know where they are now."

"Maybe not." Spike replied. "But I've got the best pony in all of equestria on my side, and together, we'll make that son of a bitch pay for what he's done."

Twilight grinned. "Ooo...Spike, you're so edgy." she joked.

Spike let out a laugh. "I guess I am."

Twilight let her wings stretch out a little. "Alrighty Spikey, we'll go."

Suddenly, Pinkie bounced in. "Hi Twilight! Hi Spike! How did your date go?! Did you two have fun? Was the food good?"

Spike let out a snort of amusement. "Cute, Pinkie. But actually, we came back from a date so epic your mind would explode if you heard about it."

"Ooo! You don't want to talk about it." Pinkie said slyly. "I'll make you talk."

Twilight rolled her eyes. "Ha ha Pinkie, I'm sure if there were any little fillies around, they would be laughing their asses off."

Pinkie just snorted amusedly, and walked off.

Spike and Twilight looked at each other.

"Shall we go now?" Twilight said amusedly.

Spike was about to reply, when Rainbow Dash came in.

"Sup everypony! How did your date go Spike, Twi?"

Twilight then let out an unamused groan. "Really?"

 **To Be Continued...**

Link to my channel: channel/UCfbbZc4xijpPcRGuPeZW2vA


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Twilight and Spike made their way into the resturant where they had been. They had many thoughts in mind, and were ready to look for clues for whatever had happened to Rarity.

The two approached each of the waiters, asking for whoever was waiting on a mysterious brown stallion wearing a large brown hat. (That they had been informed that he was wearing). One waiter informed them that he had been asked to serve a brown unicorn stallion, but him and another pony seemed physically unwell had left before he could bring them their food. He also told them that the two had been seen in town the day before, proving that this was in fact their hideout.

"That cun-" Spike hissed, pausing from his swear from a stern glare by Twilight.

Twilight thanked the waiter. "Many thanks, sir. Now if you'll excuse us, we must be on our way."

The waiter nodded, and the two left.

"Where do we go now?" Spike asked, sitting down on a bench glumly.

Twilight looked thoughtful. "Well, we already know what the two were wearing, and they are staying some where in town. Now if we ask around, we're sure to have enough clues to deduce where they are staying."

Spike looked thoughtful. "Wow, you're smart."

Twilight giggled, and blushed. "Aww Spike, thanks for your flattery, but I can assure you that many ponies could come to the same conclusion."

Spike leaned closer. "Maybe, but I don't think they could have done it as professionally as you..."

Twilight was about to object, but suddenly, she felt the dragon kiss her on the lips.

Although she didn't say anything, she jerked a little in surprise at his confidence.

As soon as she jerked, he pulled back, embarrassed. "Sorry," he apologized. "I should have asked first."

Twilight smiled, and sat up straighter. "Why are you apologizing, Spike? I kissed you, I never said you couldn't do the same..."

Spike still looked a little nervous, but before they could kiss her again, he heard a familiar arrogant cough .

The two looked behind them, and saw Rainbow Dash.

"Hey guys...what a coincidence...I was just passing through..."

Spike let out a sarcastic snort. "Likely story, Rainbow crash, likely story."

Rainbow Dash suddenly frowned, and flew away. "I was just hanging out with all my friends!" she called out as she flew by.

Twilight and Spike exchanged amused glances.

"I guess we should get back to looking for that degenerate." Spike said amusedly.

Twilight laughed. "I love the way you say degenerate. It's so funny."

Spike snickered. "Alrighty then, shall we get back to looking for that skunk?"

...

"Answer me!" Blazer snarled, slapping Rarity in the rear with a cane.

Rarity let out a wail of pain as Blazer struck her, and yanked on her tail.

"I want a damn answer! Why did you try to get away from me? Why did you try to fight me!?"

Rarity did not answer this time.

"Well? he shouted, hitting her on the back.

Rarity let out a sob, but still did not reply.

Suddenly, he shoved her to the floor, and grabbed her mane.

"Give me an answer, bitch, or I'll bleach your mane!"

Rarity's face twisted in disgust, and finally, she choked out a reply.

"I can't live like this! You constantly abuse me, you have no kindness or morality in your heart, an you're ugly on the inside and hopefully soon on the outside!"

Blazer Hooves, instead of yelling at her for standing up for herself, finally started to laugh.

"It seems you seem to have some fight left inside of you. Well, we'll just have to fix that." he said, using his magic to pin her down, and begin to spread her hindlegs.

Rarity let out a gasp as he let out a snide grin. "You fiend! You wouldn't!"

Blazer let out a laugh. "What are you gonna do?"

Rarity suddenly let out a sob. "Please! I'm sorry for what I said!"

Blazer let out a laugh. "Na, this is much funnier. And much more fun. Ready?"

Suddenly, a purple beam blasted through the window next to Blazer, and sent him flying through the next window.

Rarity let out a scream, fearing she was going to die, but was shocked when she recognized Spike. Spike walked over to her, and held out his hand.

"Rarity, it's me, Spike. Come on Rarity, let's go home."

Rarity didn't reply, but weakly pulled Spike into a hug, sniffling weakly. "You...saved me..."

Spike smiled. "Aww...thanks Rarity, but Twilight's the one who blasted the shit out of that creep."

Rarity immediately noticed Twilight behind Spike, running over to the rubble behind the window, and firmly grab Blazer out.

"What the Tartarus is going on?" he growled.

Twilight glared at him icily, and slammed him against a wall. "In the name of Celestia, you are under arrest for physical abuse, assault, and potential other crimes. You have the Equestrian privilege to remain silent!"

Spike was so busy grinning at Blazer getting karma delivered, that he didn't notice Rarity trying to kiss him, completely lovestruck by her savior.

Rarity was in too much pain to get up all the way, however, she still had enough strength to call out, and a naughty idea. "Spikey, I think my hindleg might be broken. "Can you feel for breaks?"

Spike looked a little confused, but started feeling the lower part of her foreleg, causing Rarity to wince a little at the bruises, but the gentle touch of his scales was comforting.

"I think you need to go higher..."

Spike nodded, and moved his hand a bit higher to her knee.

To her disappointment, he moved his hand away as Twilight called for him.

"Spike, I need your help. Search his pockets for anything."

Spike nodded, and after giving Blazer a snide grin, started fishing through his pockets.

Spike let out a gasp of disgust as he pulled out a moldy sandwich. "Eww...that's disgusting! Do you seriously forget to check your pockets for this stuff?"

Blazer Hooves snarled. "Shut up, asshole. You probably still piss your bed."

Spike gave Blazer a certain gesture with his hand; "Yeah, bet you wish you could do this, dumbass."

 **To Be Continued...**

Link to my Channel: channel/UCfbbZc4xijpPcRGuPeZW2vA


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Spike and Twilight managed to get Rarity to a hosital where they had her examined.

"Your friend has a lot of bruses. Whatever happened to her was she getting beaten?" asked the doctor.

"Well, actually..." Spike said. "She was in an abusive relationship."

Rarity, who had barely said anything the entire time, suddenly spoke up.

"It wasn't my fault! He made me! I thought he was my friend, but he wouldn't leave my home, and he had a magic knife and...wait, where did you put the knife?"

Twilight and Spike looked at each other. "What knife?"

Rarity looked at them, pure terror in her eyes.

"You didn't take it away? That knife is magic and dangerous! He can cut right through the dungeon walls if they lock him up!"

Spike gulped. "So-are you sure he still had it on him?"

Rarity nodded in fear. "He had it tucked away in his mane."

Twilight bit her lip. "Shit! I never checked his mane."

She pulled Spike into another room, and locked the door. "We have to get that knife away. If he gets free and it's that powerful, he could cause major destruction!"

Spike nodded. "Ok, let's fly-"

Twilight stopped him. "Spikey, no. I don't want you to get hurt. Stay here with Rarity please."

Spike gulped. "Ok...but you stay safe too." he said, kissing her.

Twilight smiled. "I'll be safe, Spike. I'll be flying most of the time."

Spike nodded, and walked out into the hospital room.

"Hey Rarity...so Twilight's gonna go bring the knife to...Celestia...it uh...fell out on the way to jail."

Rarity looked a little worried, however, Spike, locked the doors and shut the blinds. "There, nobody can get in. You're safe now."

Spike had a feeling that if Blazer really was on the loose, it wouldn't help much, but to his releif, Rarity calmed herself.

"Spike," she said, weakly. "Thank you for helping save me."

Spike smiled. "You're welcome, Rarity. You're ok, right?"

Rarity grinned. "I am, darling. Could you come over here?" She asked, turning her head.

Spike looked a little confused, and finally nodded. "What do you-" he started, but suddenly was shocked when Rarity pulled him towards her and pressed her lips against his.

"That's for saving me, Spikey."

Spike pulled back a little. "R-rarity. You just kissed me."

Rarity smiled. "Of course. I know you always liked me. And I think I should have been paying attention to you more and less to stallions..."

Spike gripped Rarity's hoof. "Rarity...I can't...I'm already dating Twilight. I'm sorry, I should have told you..."

Rarity didn't seem to care. "Spike, if Twilight really cared about you, would she have left you here to just 'babysit?'"

Spike glared at her. "You're not gonna break us up, Rarity, I-I love her." he said, feeling a little uncomfortable saying the last part, but keeping is voice firm.

Rarity bit her lip. "Spike..." she said sadly, but before she could finish she turned away and closed her eyes, sobbing a bit. "Ok Spike."

Spike gulped nervously, and sat down in his chair and closed his eyes. He didn't reopen them that night, as sleep fell over him...

 **To Be Continued...**

Link to my channel: channel/UCfbbZc4xijpPcRGuPeZW2vA


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Spike felt somepony shaking him to wake up. It was Rarity.

"What is it?" he asked, surprised to see her out of bed.

"Spike, you fell asleep, darling. It's morning now and Twilight hasn't come back."

Spike gulped nervously. "Oh no."

Rarity gritted her teeth. "What should we do?"

Spike thought nervously. Already he was missing Twilight, her amazing mind would figure out something if something was wrong, and he could hug her and feel as though all his worries were vanishing.

"I don't know...maybe we should go see if anyone has seen her."

Rarity nodded. "Ok."

...

Blazer grinned evilly. He had broken free by stabbing a guard in the leg and using his magic knife to cut his chain. He had been confronted by Twilight, but he had used his magic to teleport himself into a dark building on the other side of Canterlot. By the time Twilight realized he wasn't there...well, you get the idea. However, he wasn't expecting what was about to happen...

WHAM! Something smashed through the roof. It was Twilight. She had a grin on her face. "Think you could escape, huh?" Well guess you don't know that there's a spell that can track teleportation."

Blazer bared his teeth. "Come one step closer, you son of a bitch, and I'll..."

Twilight looked at him. "You'll what?"

Blazer suddenly let out a malicious laugh, and his horn glowed bright yellow, suddenly hitting her and knocking her to the floor.

Twilight tried to get up, but her surroundings were fading, and she couldn't move...

Blazer slammed her to the ground, and dislocated her wings, causing a cry of pain from her, as well as him shooting black crystals at her horn, neutralizing it like Sombra had done to her brother.

"Looks like I got a certain pony princess as a prisoner." he laughed, striking her across the face.

Twilight let out a gasp of pain. "No!"

Blazer sneered. "Yes, yes." He said, tugging her ear. "You'll never see your pony friends or that stupid dragon again!"

...

Two days had passed since Spike and Rarity discovered Twilight was missing. They had looked everywhere in Canterlot, but there was no sign of her.

Spike was crushed. He had finally gotten a successful relationship, and now that was failing...

Spike met up with the five remaining members of the mane six to try and search for answers, however, they knew it was almost certainly hopeless.

"I know I should have let Twilight go alone!" Spike said choked. "This is all my fault."

"Nah sugar, it ain't your fault." Applejack replied. "You did your best."

"No I didn't!" Spike replied. "My best would mean Twilight would still be here, but she's not..."

Rainbow Dash sighed. "Dude, no offence, but you're pretty weak, you couldn't have done much."

Although Rainbow Dash hadn't meant to upset Spike, she was surprised to see him shake with rage.

"You're one to talk! You think you're so great? You're an obnoxious voiced whiny bitch who probably spreads her legs for stallions when she needs extra money."

Rainbow Dash glared back. "What's wrong with you? I was saying that-" The door slammed behind Spike, leaving the mane 6 in the room.

For several seconds, nopony said anything, until finally Fluttershy spoke up.

"There's only one thing left we can do."

 **To Be Continued...**

Link to my Channel: channel/UCfbbZc4xijpPcRGuPeZW2vA


	11. Chapter 11

On Hiatus until further notice. Well continue when I finish other fanfics.


End file.
